1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing the cervical vertebrae from the skin of the neck of slaughtered fowls which, hanging by the legs, are moved forward on a conveyor, said apparatus comprising a frame movable along the track of the fowls, this frame bearing two cooperating clamping units slideable in vertical direction for drawing a part of the neck clamped between them vertically downwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for removing the cervical vertebrae from the neck of slaughtered fowls have been used in the prior art. In the prior art apparatus the clamping units are regularly spaced and cooperate with a movable breaking knife arranged between them and provided with a drive motor of its own; after the clamping units have gripped the neck, the breaking knife is pushed forcibly against the neck of the fowl, after which the clamping units are moved downward. Thus, first the cervical vertebrae are broken and then the cervical vertebrae enclosed by the clamping units are pulled out of the neck.
The difficulty with the prior art apparatus is that, apart from the complex construction, this apparatus has the drawback that a fowl with a bent neck is not properly treated, while the risk of a fowl being damaged is great. The discontinuous action makes it difficult to obtain a high production.